Electrical power outlets and/or electronic data outlets are commonly provided at work surfaces for use by persons located at or near the work surface. In some cases, it is desirable to provide selective access to electrical and/or data outlets so that users have the option of limiting or preclude access to the outlets, such as when the outlets are not needed, or for aesthetic reasons.